Keep In Touch
by Natureboy3
Summary: Ashley, separated from Leon, is alone in the village. That is, until a woman in red comes to her rescue. AdaxAshley Femmeslash. One-shot.


**A.N.: Well, my computer crashed, then we moved, then it was disconnected, and finally we had it reformatted. So here I am, trying to return to the world of FanFiction. This has been mulling in my head for awhile, so I wanted to write it before I started on everything else. I own nothing. First femme slash, so tell me what you think.**

"Leon, help!"

Those words were so familiar to Ashley, as she had screamed them dozens of time before. After she did so, Leon would take his gun and blast away the parasite-infected madman. Then he would take her hand and encourage her to keep going; but not this time. Separated from the American agent in the confusion of rushing villagers, the president's daughter ran for her life as pursuing footsteps grew rapidly closer.

Her amber eyes scanned desperately for any form of safety, preferably a blond man with a shotgun, but nothing presented itself except for darkness, trees, and rain.

"_Te Coji."_

Ashley let out a whimper of despair between ragged breaths, as the villagers were closing in. She slumped up against the wall of a cabin, her sleeveless yellow sweatshirt and plaid green skirt exposing her fair skin to the freezing rain and wind. Her exposed skin and exhausting run left her feeling iced and burning all at the same time.

The villagers had closed in and formed a half circle around her, their torches flickering dimly in the driving rain. Ashley pressed her back against the wall. She had no gun, and couldn't use it even if she had. That was Leon's job. A single villager lurched forward, hands outstretched to grab her. Ashley shut her eyes, lacking the energy to resist.

_BAM!_

The villager suddenly collapsed, a neat hole through his neck. More gunshots came from the darkness, and the madmen fell, one by one, until a single Ganado remained. Glaring his red eyes at Ashley, he pulled back his arm to throw a sickle at her.

A final gunshot sounded, blowing the man's head clean off. It came to late, however, to stop the sharp projectile. It flew swiftly through the air, and Ashley received a deep gash to her forearm, being too afraid to move. Crying out, she clapped her hand over the wound as blood bubbled out.

"Hold still, I need to heal that cut."

Ashley started, forgetting that there had been someone firing those bullets and saving her life. She raised her face to see a woman of Eurasian decent standing before her. She had dark neck-length hair, and a length of black ribbon tied around her throat. The red dress she wore fluttered in the wind, as if it was trying to fly away like the golden butterflies adorning it.

The woman reached out and pulled Ashley's hand away, revealing the slash on the blond teenager's arm. Shaking a can of first-aid spray, the Eurasian woman sprayed half the container on the wound. Ashley watched as the skin healed over, and the wound was gone.

"Come with me. We need to get out of this rain."

Ashley nodded, and followed the mysterious woman inside the structure. The wooden front door swung aside to reveal a one-room house with several pieces of dust covered furniture.

"I'm Ashley. So...who are you?" Ashley asked, hoping to break the silence with a bit of conversation.

"Ada Wong." And the woman left it at that. Ashley listened to the clicking to Ada's high heels as she walked over to a small wooden table in the center of the cabin. Opening a silver attache case that rested on the table, she was about to place the half-empty can inside when it slipped from her grasp, clattering onto the floor.

Muttering some very unladylike language under her breath, Ada bent over to pick it up. Ashley watched, her face growing hot as the spy's red dress clung to her nicely curved ass and thighs. Standing straight again, Ada replaced the spray can and closed the attache case. Sliding the Blacktail out of her thigh holster, she made sure the magazine was full before her black eyes rested on Ashley.

"Leon should be along soon enough. You should wait here for him." Turning, she walked towards the door.

Ashley realized that this strange woman was leaving her. The blond girl's heart trembled at the thought of being left alone in a dark, hostile landscape. She sprang forward, wrapping her arms around Ada while burying her face in the Eurasian woman's back.

"No! I don't want to be left alone! Please stay with me..." Her voice trailed off into sobs. Ada turned and gently pulled Ashley's hand off, then looked into the girl's face. Her eyes were red, and hot tears streamed down her cheeks.

Ada saw a woman that should have been going to college, and hanging out with friends, not being repeatedly subjected to unimaginable horrors. Resolved, she pulled out a white handkerchief and handed it to Ashley. "Alright, dry your eyes. I'll stay, just no more crying."

"O...okay." Ashley nodded, took the clean piece of cloth, and dried her face with it. The two woman sat down on the floor, leaning their backs against the wall, lost in their own thoughts. Outside, the rain was coming down harder then ever, and Ashley gave a silent prayer that Leon was safe, wherever he was.

She gave a sideways glance at the woman in red. Ada was definitely an enigma, keeping whatever the reason she was in this hell confidential. Ashley was happy the woman was here, nonetheless. This woman has saved her life, and it was with a shock that Ashley realized she hadn't thanked her savior yet.

Deciding to do so, she leaned over and wrapped her arms around Ada in a warm embrace. "Thank you so much. You saved my life."

Ada paused for a moment, then returned the hug. She liked Ashley, this girl was sweet and innocent, one that didn't deserve this situation.

Ashley sighed contentedly, unwilling to break the hug. Ada felt so warm, her skin was so smooth, the closeness was something Ashley enjoyed. But, she knew it would commence some awkwardness if she didn't let go, so she began to loosen her arms.

As she leaned back, he honey colored eyes rose to see Ada's perfectly red lips curled up into a smile. Ashley began recalling the warmth and smoothness of the spy's skin, and suddenly wondered if her lips felt the same way. Without any forethought, she closed her eyes and leaned forward, pressing their lips together.

Ada, as Ashley had imagined, stiffened and her eyes grew wide. After a moment, she did not push Ashley away, but instead closed her eyes and started to kiss the blond girl back. This being the last thing Ashley expected, she quickly broke the kiss and leaned back, her face turning three shades of red.

"Oh...um...I'm sorry! I don't know what..." Ashley sighed, wiping a few stray blond hairs from her face. "My first kiss..."

Ada , who's face was a lighter blush then her counterpart, smiled disarmingly. "Really? No sweetheart back home?

"No, you were the first person I've ever...I'm sorry Ada, I..." Ada silenced Ashley by gently pressing a finger to the girl's lips.

"Just answer this for me, Ashley. How was it?"

The president's daughter took a deep breath, her face turning red again. She looked at her boots and giggled, feeling like a peppy high school girl. "I liked it. You're lips are so soft, and...it felt good."

Ada nodded, and with a smile, slowly leaned closer to Ashley. "So tell me, would you like to try it again?"

Ashley answered my kissing Ada again, with more passion this time. The two woman stood up, wrapping their arms around each other. Ashley moaned quietly, leaned back against the wall. Ada smelled clean, with a hint of lavender perfume. Her hands were soothing as they wrapped around Ashley's waist, comfortably staying in the position.

Ashley, after toying with the black ribbon on the Eurasian beauty's neck, slowly rubbed her hands down Ada's back. That red dress was deliciously thin, and she could feel the gentle curves of her flesh beneath the silk garment. Her hand continued in their downward trail, and she dimly wondered if that wonderfully curved ass felt as good as it looked...

"Ashley! Ashley, where are you?"

The two woman broke apart, faces red and breathing hard. Leon was somewhere close, searching desperately for his target.

Ashley stomped her foot in frustration. "Ada, I...I have to go now."

Ada smiled knowingly, leading Ashley towards the door. She kissed Ashley once more before replying, "Don't worry. We'll keep in touch."

**A.N: There we go. Tell me what you think. It feels great to start writing again! Peace. **


End file.
